Semi-purple view
by paulinaghost
Summary: Mineta's finally crosses the line and gets punished for it by the principal. Along with the punishment he gets a chance to rethink what kind of hero he truly wants to be and makes a new friend along the way.


**Surprise, surprise, I'm into things other then Danganronpa and this is one of those things! I look through a lot of the stories here and feel Mineta is honestly pretty neglected. I understand he's not all that interesting and his pervert shtick runs old fast but still. The hate on the guy in this fandom is pretty obscene too. Isn't one of the whole points of Fanfiction is doing or addressing things that the main source failed to do or could of done better?**

 **Thus why I decided to make a little something for him along with the other purple haired outcast in the series whom in contrast to Mineta everyone in the fandom likes. Myself included in that group. Hope you guys, gals and fruit lovers alike all enjoy this.**

 **2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Hormones.

Whether your a quirk less human or human with a quirk, hormones were something everyone was born with. They were also something people had to keep in check but not many realized that sometimes quirks might affect how an otherwise rational person behaves.

When it came to having a power that based one a well known aphrodisiac food it could shoot up a hormones in the most awkward of ways. For Mineta Minoru that just so happened to be the his unfortunate case with grape scented projectiles as part of his quirk. The upside of his power came in being able to cling to or stick any object with a resistance stronger then any known man made super glue. They could also doubled as a quick snack in an emergency with the only physical draw-back being fairly painful nosebleeds.

The mental draw back was him having semi impulse control to perv on every other female with a nice figure.

As of a few day ago he was informed that he might want to think on the more practical limits of his abilities. Even if he could overcome those limits the question of if he really had the passion it took to be or even want to become a decent sidekick at max was given to him. Usually he tried to keep his perverse escapades within minor punishment territory. However after getting caught accidently loudly snapping a photo rather then just zooming in on the girls coming out the locker room, he was in hot water. Despite only one threatening him with it, none pressed charges but this didn't escape the principles notice.

.

.

 **7 **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ EARLIER IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^7****

 ** **.****

 **.**

Principal Nezu shook his head in disappointment as he stared down Mineta. Although he looked sorry about it the principal had a feeling his guilt was more in getting caught rather then the deed itself.

" I'm honestly torn with this situation. On one hand I actually am glad to see you here since I've been wanting to discuss something with you for a while. On the other I wish it wasn't something like this that sped up the process." said Nezu

The small teen's eyes almost bulged out his head at the implying tone. His body visibly starting to sweat all over. Multiple bad scenarios could follow the principals next sentence and the top of that list could be expulsion from UA. It wasn't just low test scores but many things could get a student expelled depending on the circumstances. Before Mineta could beg his case the principal held up a paw to silence him before continuing his talk.

"Although this isn't the first time I've heard of your behavior, you should feel lucky to know that a few of your classmates came by to defend you from anything to harsh. I hope you really appreciate them as they do you." Nezu explained.

"Really?! Which ones?" he asked

"Denki, Izuku, Yuga, Eijiro, and Ms. Tsuyu." The principal listed.

 _"I'll definitely have to say thank you to them later."_ Mineta thought with some relief.

"Don't feel to relieved just yet. You will still face a punishment for this action but first I wanted to talk to you about something else. It's something Midnight told me not long ago."

"O-oh, and what would that be principal sir?" He really didn't like where this might be heading.

"Well, it concerns your win with Hanta Sero not to far back. She says you used your knowledge of her abilities and habits against her to win your tag team test. As one high analytical being to another that was a good way to win even if it was by the skim of your teeth. You were very luck that your partner's power provided you help with the situation too. On the other hand though she told me at one point you said your reason for coming to UA and wanting to be a hero was to gain a girlfriend. Is this correct?"

Whatever he was expecting to be asked that definitely wasn't it but he just nodded his head. A part of him smiled remembering his win. The other part of him feeling this was an odd thing to bring up if they weren't going to kick him out or something to that extent.

"I thought so and there's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of fame or glamor that come with being a hero. Even so when it comes down to it I'm afraid I have to be blunt with this. That's an extremely weak reason that will likely kill any of your chances at even a minor level support class hero. In a way it's like a plain lazy human trying to join the police force or a army. Not because they have the drive but for the sake of something to brag about to friends. Eventually after so many pricey bruises, broken limbs, or possibly getting themselves sent to the ER for trying to show off. Only after wasting money, blood, and possibly someone else's life will it become clear just how unsuited they are for that life." Nezu finished.

Aizawa who had been silently sitting on the chair behind Nezu spoke up and almost spooked Mineta out his chair. He almost forgot the man was also in the room. Midnight who was beside him on another chair also remained silent while looking at her nails for the most part. He could tell she was probably thinking of something to say soon to.

"All Might, Midnight, present mic, and myself are all your teachers. It's our job to not just help you grow as heroes but as individuals that know what they want in the long run of things. Heroes that have some form of positive message to those that watch us. Not just to look cool. Yes, you won against Midnight but again she's your teacher.

All Might ruffed up 2 of your classmates just enough while holding back just enough that it wasn't fatal but in a real life fight against real life villains it's different. I don't even need to tell you this at all since you've seen the results up close for yourself. Real villains won't give you a bunch of openings or things to exploit to win. The second they want to kill you then they will and that's what we heroes face every day. It takes more then just a desire to look cool and want fame to keep at it for life." The sleep deprived hero lectured him.

"Very well said Aizawa. You see Mineta we just feel that even though you have at least some hero potential it might not be enough to be either a hero or a sidekick. I believe Midnight had a question she wanted to ask you on that matter to."

Nezu nodded his head towards the heroine in question as she stood up with arms crossed before speaking.

"The main thing I want to know is what would come after it for you? If you did hypothetically become a hero or sidekick then do you even know?" She asked

"Comes after it? After I become a hero then I'd get popular and maybe a fandom, then of course finally the-" The heroine cut him off.

"Yes, I know you get a girlfriend but then what? You've completed your goal and have someone to hopefully love. Every reason you had to show off and fight has been reached. Nothing more to do. Then some villain with a strong quirk on par with people like Bakugo or Midoriya's, hell maybe even near All might's, shows up across the store your shopping at. Will you jump into action like a real hero by at least clearing pedestrians until help shows up? Lure the enemy away from everyone which might get you critically hurt?

I mean now that you've got a girl on your arm why put your life on the line right? Do you want your memory to your fans being the hero pervert that just knows superior heroes or that IS one?" Midnight fired the questions without pause until the final one. When he did nothing for a few minutes but stare uncertainly she continued.

"Mineta, I hope you realize none of us want to kick you out of the school or for you to not believe in yourself. Kicking out any form of potential hero or heroine is the last thing anyone wants to do especially with how dark times seem to be getting. We are in no way saying we think you should give up on striving to be better in some way or another. Especially if it's hero related. All we feel is that you need to really think on what area as a hero if any at all is what you want." Midnight explained.

Mineta hadn't looked them in the eyes after Midnight had started her lecture but they noted he did nod his head a bit to show he was listening. Nezu then decided to take back control of the conversation.

"We may emphasize heroes and sidekicks a lot above all else but there are various ways a person with even the mildest quirk can help heroes." The principal said.

For his own part Mineta was silent throughout their lecturing as he digested their words. He felt sick when thinking back to Midoriya and Bakugo's injuries when Aizawa mention them. All Might really didn't hold back much. He hadn't been there for it but like many people he had seen the Hero Killers video. He knew if it was just him alone he'd be dead within seconds. It isn't like it didn't ever dawn on him that compared to his classmates his goal wasn't the most noble or awe inspiring for the books.

They weren't trying to be bullies about it and he appreciated the honesty even if it was a bit hard to hear. Could he really do this until he was an old man? Mineta liked to think he took consideration into the full pros and cons list of the benefits in most things. It was true even sidekicks if popular enough got dates or even married but to stick with things for the long haul afterward? Number one hero for the sake of fame was starting to seem like less sweet desire.

When really thinking about it being a hero was like getting into a relationship or getting married to a degree. He was a fanboy of some of the more petty hero and celeb media when it came to heroes. It was where he read about things like Midnight's weakness after all. There were plenty scandalous articles about heroes not honestly evil but not to good at their jobs as protectors. Those who rushed into committing to herodom with vague goals in mind even when they had serious crazy skills would stay popular for a few weeks then disappear. Either they couldn't handle the responsibility of balancing normal life things with hero life things or trying to stay relevant got to them and they'd crack. Commitment came with relationships just like just like heroic commitments they couldn't be rushed into.

Looking back he had cracked more then a few times when the league of evil showed up but with the help of Izuru and Tsu, he stayed level.

 _"I've been able to come up with my own strategies in the past and it worked out but the plans did come from others helping. No! I can use my powers on my own to their fullest with motivation... Even though I guess even those times I was relying on others to huh? If I make myself a support hero I know there's no shame but I do hate the near death scares that come with these fights. What amount of doing this could get me used to it? How used to it do I really want to be? I'm guessing that's also what their wanting to know to."_ Mineta thought this to himself carefully as the teachers all just watched him patently while waiting for his response.

Finally after the good few beats of thinking this over he sighed sadly but sent them a small smile to show he wasn't to upset. He could feel a few tears threatening to fall as he thought about being the first in his family to get into a hero school only to be told he wouldn't go very far in it. Regardless he quickly wiped them. It hurt to hear but even still he was often one for the blunt approach to most things anyway. It was better they tell him now rather then wait till he was another bad and mocked hero in those very tabloids he loved. It really did show how much they honestly cared.

After taking a few breaths and gathering control of his voice he spoke while trying to keep to much of the sadness out his voice.

"I-I think I understand where your getting at. I really appreciate this and especially with the impulsive ways I act isn't always as hero-like as I should be sometimes. As I _want_ to be sometimes. You could of lied to me till graduation but didn't. I do want to help heroes, I really do but I just need time to think on what ways to do it. If I have to be sent to another department in UA for that or another school then I can respect your choice. Thank you." He finished speaking and stood up out of his seat then bow low to them in respect.

The teachers looked relieved the boy didn't seem to react as badly as they were expecting. Now that that was settled they had other things to deal with.

"Don't worry Mineta you won't have to leave UA but as punishment you will have to temporarily be moved to another class for the next month and a half. We will be getting someone either from 1-C or 1-B to take your spot temporarily. When your time is up you can tell us then if you want to continue being in class 1-A or another department here. While there you'll be given some training on self control. Since your diet for your power might be partly to blame for these impulsive instances, a teacher's assistant and friend of Midnight's will help you." Nezu said

"He's the homeroom teacher of class 1-C and a dietitian but he couldn't make it here because he was busy. He did leave a list of these different anti-aphrodisiacs that he wants you to choose from. You'll have to stick to 2 of them for a long time so pick carefully. Aizawa said as he showed him a list of foods along with pictures.

"Well... I did have yogurt covered almonds as a Christmas present once. I think I'll go with them since at least they come in variety." Mineta said.

"Almonds and yogurt it is! I'll get your books and schedules in order then see you in a week." Said the principal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^** **3 days later at lunch** **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^7**

 **.**

 **.**

While all his classmates ate lunch in the cafeteria Mineta decided to start his diet early and alone in the library. His former dietitian when he was first started learning about how his quirk and diet were related, would often tell him to avoid to much fried foods. Since he would soon be on a different eating plan all together he decided to let loose a bit and indulge in a box special seasoned fries he never heard of from a local restaurant. A small box couldn't hurt right? Along with it he had a little box of pack strawberry yogurt covered almonds.

As Mineta sat at the empty library table and scribbled over his homework, his mind thought over all the departments he knew of in UA. The pros and cons of going to them. His own classroom 1-A being the first thing that he of course thought of. It wasn't like he was shifting to another planet or something and he'd still get to see his friends in passing.

Still getting to goof around with the guys in class and having mini misadventures with them was something he'd miss. He made sure to tell them all thank you and what was going to happen in a week. A few girls pretended to feel bad though he could of been mixing it up with sarcasm. Something was better then nothing though.

The exception being Tsu who he had to appreciate a bit more with telling him genuinely she hoped he did his best. The guys with the exception of Bakugo, told him they hoped he'd choose to come back to them. Bakugo just rolled his eyes indifferently and stated it wouldn't be like he'd be competition even if he stayed or changed. A few things Midnight said still tended to pop up in his head from time to time.

 _"Have somebody to hopefully love." "Do you want your memory to your fans being the hero pervert that just knows superior heroes or that IS one?"_

The boy was never blind to the fact his power had a limited number of combat uses compared to the other students but he tried to keep positive. He came from a family that had almost no quirks of any kind with only a few every couple generations. In a sense that was where he could make himself feel superior to a degree. When he learned he had one he didn't care what it was, just that he had one for his generation. Mineta was positive he could of been at least middle 10 among them or if he was honest maybe mid 20s. Though now that he knew both might possibly just be pipe dreams he had to wonder if he could make a competent support hero or something else.

 _"Maybe an informant or cool spy? I do know how to hack a little. Though I'd probably have to learn how to be a better liar for that plus that much gear would be pretty pricey. At least it **could** be an option. I've used my grapes in water before to make people float so maybe a life guard? No, I'd still have to swim and these short legs just hardly keep pace on land. Though maybe that wouldn't matter if I was the sidekick of a good water based hero?"_ Mineta thought to himself and got lost in his musing.

Like Deku he knew a lot of heroes both popular, infamous, and a few lesser known obscure ones. Heroes that weren't super famous weren't that way because they were bad. It was more that for whatever job they did, they rather not be to known in the public eye as much as others. That or they just didn't care much about popularity like he tended to. That level of indifference within itself was pretty cool in it's own way though.

When it came to water based heroes he knew of a few and his mind wandered to possibly Captain Selkie. It likely had to do with how Tsuyu enthusiastically told everyone about her adventures during her mentoring with the spotted seal hero. He thought she was always cute but extra so when she showed pride in something.

All the girls in his class were knockouts but when he really thought about it, Tsuyu's caring side stuck out most before her looks. Even the classes co-rep other then being extremely nice to look at could be a bit self centered. At first he just though she was pitying him by being one of the few girls that would let him sit near them at lunch. Trading gossip and sometimes sharing lunch if one of them forgot to bring theirs or didn't have the lunch money that day.

Out of all things that went without saying was his looks were only semi-cute. Mineta could soak in their figures all he liked but he didn't think any of them or any girl would ask him out nor accept a date. Liking someone for their looks alone didn't mean love and he knew that but it was obviously some part of it. It was that or a coolness factor that got people to hang out with you. Even when he was an old man he probably wouldn't look to different and yet...yet...

 _"Yet she still cares and hangs out with me. She doesn't even care when some of the girls in class tease her about it."_ He thought.

Unlike himself she didn't care about being the most popular hero or about the hecklers of her abilities to as high a degree as him. If not one in the future,she had what it took to be a probably popular top sidekick if not a hero. They had a genuine friendship no doubt but on the off chance she said yes could she be his somebody to love and vice versa?

Mineta didn't swing that way but he could admit with the exception of a few others guys, he had some pretty handsome male classmates. Not of course counting all the other guys at UA with both looks, powerful quirks, and far more noble dreams then himself. He'd have to work hard if he wanted to be even be Tsuyu's co-supporting teammate let alone boyfriend. Of course also that pesky question of even if that happened then what would he do ne-...

 _* **tap tick tap***_

Mineta was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his snacks tapping the table as they bounced away from him. He must of accidentally knocked his small bowl of almonds over while lost in thought.

Luckily they didn't roll far but only by watching one of them roll past his shadow that was reflected on the table, he notice the shadow had gotten oddly longer. The reason didn't really occur to him until a monotone voice spoke beside him. He had only heard the voice a few times before so he didn't recognize it right away.

"You gonna eat those?" It asked.

Upon turning to his left Mineta felt shamefully thankful for not the first time in his life that he was wearing a diaper. He screamed upon seeing the almost always sleep deprived looking and creepy dead eyed face of Hitoshi Shinso. The boy in question was far to close for comfort in a chair leaning next to him. Like Mineta he seemed to have some book or another on the table for homework along with a sketch pad. The cosmic irony of the situation wasn't lost on Mineta. Not to long after getting in trouble for making girls uncomfortable, he was now being just stared at uncomfortably by a male student.

 _"WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET THERE?!"_ He screamed to himself internally.

As if hearing his thoughts, Shinso moved back some and answered his internal screams.

"Well yeah you were pretty out of it for a bit and I got here at least 2 minutes ago."

 _"Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's evolved his quirk into mind reading somehow!"_ The unsettling factor of this whole scenario just went up by 5.

"No, I'm not reading your mind right now if that's what your thinking. Your screaming plus the goofy scared faces your making are what tipped me off. My quirk is only limited to controlling what a person does or says but I can't tell what their thinking." Shinso's eyes then had a mischievous glint to them as he gave Mineta a smirk.

"Not yet anyway." He made his voice lower in an exaggerated creepy evil tone as he said this. It didn't help when he wiggled his fingers near the smaller boy's face making him scream again.

The librarian along with some students in the distance within the library told them to shush.

It was hard for Shinso to control his snickers at the way Mineta had started flailing in his seat. Some of his grape balls went flying off his head in fear. Sure he honestly wanted to be a hero but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a good prank or joke here and there. When he had the free time to do so he'd visit or call Izuru and they'd chat when the other was free. Though they were friends and he was told all about the 1-A kids he hadn't had any face to face time with them. He hated to admit it but socializing in large crowds sometimes intimidated him.

Insulting a crowd of people was one thing but actually befriending them and having casual conversations was another animal altogether.

"Relax, I was only kidding. Mind reading would be a slightly cooler power but I'd probably get a headache from all the dumb and perverted stuff people think constantly. " Shinso stated.

Mineta wasn't sure what to say to this statement since he was still unsure why the other boy was talking to him in the first place. Sure like everyone else at the festival he heard seen the guy's passionate vow to become a hero. He also heard from deku about how nice if not a little sarcastic he could be but he never seen him really as the social butterfly type. Shinso's eyes seemed to trail from him to the table and back a few times before Mineta remembered what he had been asked a few seconds ago.

"U-uh yeah, I guess it would and you can have a few of these if you want but a few got dirty." The grape hero tried to examine if what was still in the bowl looked clean enough before raising it to Shinso.

"Thanks, I actually meant the fries though. Some jerks took my lunch when I wasn't looking." For the first time since meeting him Shinso looked something other then bored or bemused with the nervous way he rubbed his elbow.

"I don't have much money to pay you back with but maybe we can split lunch as friends next time when I have my own." He really didn't want to make this more awkward for the other boy then it had to be.

Despite the semi scary face, Mineta knew the other boy likely had it just as bad as him or probably worse when it came to a quirk not many would label as useful as far as heroics go. It was one thing to be told your power was too weak. It was another to be constantly told you'd be better off with villains who take lives and hurt those weaker than them. It had to be a daily California smash to one's self-esteem. Mineta felt an odd mix of envy for his level of drive despite the judgement of his peers and a lot of hopeful sympathy that he'd find himself among heroes as well.

 _"That's gotta be lonely even with the few friends he has now."_ He thought this and simultaneously realized finally why the other purple haired boy was talking to him. With classmates that steal your lunch as "friends" and deku busy with all might for training, he must be trying expand his circle some. It still seemed odd he'd pick Mineta to possibly start with but it was a kind of nice feeling none the less. Not wanting to let the silence grow more awkward he spoke.

"They might be a bit cold now but you can have the rest of them if you want. You don't have to pay me back with money though. Your Izuku's friend so that makes you mine to plus my classmate soon."Mineta tried to reassure him.

"Thanks, and I actually might not be your classmate. I was told they might switch me to 1-A temporarily while your in my place. My classmates aren't all assholes despite a few. Still if you want someone to watch your back..." Shinso trailed off the question in the air of if he wanted friendly back up in his soon to be classroom.

"Nah, I'm good. It might not be as strong as others but I think my quirk can at least stick everyone's shoe laces together if they try to jump me." Mineta said this with a laugh he hoped didn't sound to nervous despite his words.

"Besides I didn't just pass the entry exam to stay in 1-A cause of all this machismo you see." He attempted to then stand in his seat and pose heroically but wound up just knocking the remaining clean almonds out the bowl.

"Riiiiight, I think that really goes without saying though." Shino said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at Mineta's pose attempt. "Still I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one feeling nervous about switching classes. It's not the classmates I'm worried about though as much as keeping up with the training I've heard you guys go through to be honest." He admitted.

"Well yeah they can get pretty intense with or without super-villains appearing. I knew like everyone else that risking your life comes with being a hero but I really under-estimated how intense it could get. Still I think even if I don't make a hero I can still be a good support hero. If not that maybe something that supports the supports?" Mineta was saying this question more to himself then Shinso.

"You mean like tech or Intel supports? I don't think those guys see that much action but they do occasionally have to be on the field as well. Like if say the hero's costume or gadget malfunctioned or the info suddenly changed. They'd still need to be nearby. Those don't seem like bad jobs but I don't think any rules say you can't be both one of those and a regular supporting fighter. From what I remember from the sports festival I think you could be. I don't just throw out nice things unless I mean it either." Shinso said sincerely.

"Heehee, you don't seem like the type that would so thanks for saying that. I still need to think on it for a while. Oh but you don't have to worry to much about keeping up with the training I think. They keep in mind each of our abilities and help us improve them for combat with our limits in mind. I mean you saw not all my classmates have flashy or physically intimidating powers either. Tech support helps plus Mr. Aizawa tries to show us how to not solely rely on our quirks."

Mineta noted that Shinso's eyes seem to light up a bit at the name of the homeroom teacher. It did make sense with a teacher who's ability could easily be used to harm rather then help heroes.

"Do you admire him?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's not to admire? I know a bit about his past in some old articles I've seen. Even when he went pro he was seen as a controversial hero because of rumors that he was really a spy for some villainous organization. He was able shut those stupid rumors up when a spy really did try to slip into UA during a sports festival. I think with his help I can do the same one day. The "future villain" jokes have stopped some. Still I can tell by the way some people look or act around me warily. I'm hoping becoming a hero will change their perspective." He said with determined glare. It reminded him a bit of Izuku.

"Cool! I hope you can do it and thanks to Izuku telling us about you a lot, you've got support from most of class 1-A already to. Well...Bakugo might be a jerk about it but other then him that's still 18 people plus the teachers."

The two continued eating the cold fries in a now more comfortable silence. Lunch was nearing it's end when Shinso thought of a question.

"Hey, what do you think would be a good hero name for me? Names like The question and riddler are already taken."

"Hmm, what about brain fiddler?"

Shinso made a grossed out face at that one.

"No. That sounds like a weird porno."

"Mindfreak?"

"That's a copy-wright lawsuit."

"Oh right... ask first tell never?

"I don't want to give away my quirks loop-hole in the name."

Made sense.

"Right, right, um how about cortex grip?"

Shinso put his index finger up as if he was about object again before lowering it and looking off the side with a considering expression. Looking back at Mineta he gave another one of his grins. The feeling of unease Mineta had felt from them was gone now.

"Huh, I guess that doesn't actually sound to bad. Thanks man." Shinso said with a head nod.

"No problem but since I did you a hero idea favor can I ask you one?" One could hear the hope in Mineta's voice.

"I owe you one or technically two cause of the lunch so shoot."

"Cool, can you help me think of some new costume ideas? Since I'm going to have to accept this whole new career change I think I should come up with a new look."

Mineta pointed a finger at one of Shinso's open sketches on his sketch pad.

"I see your thinking about some costume ideas there. I could help you by thinking up some stuff for you in return. Fair deal?"

"Yep, sounds fair enough. Deal." The taller purple haired boy reached his hand out to the shorter.

This time when Shinso grinned he responded with one of his own and a hand shake.. He didn't know where exactly his future in the world of heroes, sidekicks, or love would end. In the grand scheme of things there probably never be a real way to know the his future completely. However maybe with both training and this new friendship, he had an idea of something semi good beyond the horizon.

That was enough for the both of them.

 **2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

 **Take note that as I wrote this I've only ever watched up to season 2 but have heard of Shinso making a big reappearance within the series. If I've made him or Mineta feel to OOC in any way then I apologize. Originally I had given Mineta's teacher a descriptive cameo and short lecture on relating because of his background but decided to take that out.**

 **The reason for this is because if I choose to continue this I feel like he's not really going play much a role in hands on teaching or the lessons will likely be done via homework rather then him physically doing much with Mineta. Thus it would feel like a pointless scene. Sorry if anyone was curious on his appearance but I can add it again if enough people ask.**


End file.
